


A Lesson in Manners

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alfred loses a bet and does something wrong. [Human names used]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Manners

“...The fuck is this?”

“You'll look cute in it!”

“I am not wearing it.”

Ivan pouts as he lowers the black and white maid uniform. “It'd look cute on you!”

Alfred sighs and rubs his temples, “Look dude, all I did was lose a bet. In no way, shape or form, did it say that I had to wear a dress as well.” Ivan lowers the maid dress, eyes downcast and a small pout forming. “F-fine. Just don't look at me like that!”

Ivan grins as Alfred snatches the dress from his hands, storming out of the room, red faced. He comes back a couple minutes later, the dress on and it's obviously tight around the chest. The dress itself comes up to his knees, showing off his legs and the sleeves hardly reach past his shoulders (and they look tight around there, too).

“This is way too small,” Alfred says, mumbling.

Ivan pinches his cheeks, to which Alfred punches him. The strike doesn't do much, and Ivan frowns. “It's mean to hit people,” Ivan talks as though he's speaking to a child, with one hand strongly gripping Alfred's wrist. “And should be corrected, yes?”

“Wha-?” Alfred doesn't have time to complete his question as Ivan pulls him over to an arm chair, sits down and throws him across his lap. “Ohh fuck no, Ivan.”

His protests are ignored as Ivan lifts up the skirt of the uniform and brings his hand down on Alfred's butt (as Alfred silently thanks his lucky stars that he has fabric there), and with each strike, Alfred squirms even more. He tries not to kick or move so much, or hell, even cry out but Ivan hits, _hard_ and Alfred is quite positive he's going to have bruises after this.

The sting from each smack feels worse and worse, and finally, after what feels like forever, Ivan stops. There's this pause and Alfred moves a hand and rubs at an eye, not realizing that he had started crying or that the reason his throat feels a little more raw now is from yelling out. The same hands that had been hitting his now bare bottom (when had Ivan removed his boxers?) is now gently rubbing at his butt, massaging so the stinging goes down.

One hand hooks at his under arm and pulls him up, and Alfred is drawn into a soft kiss. Ivan's other hand rests at his hip bone, thumb rubbing up and down almost sensually. There's a bit of movement, and Ivan is kissing down his chin and to his wet cheeks. The hand that lingered on his hip slides down towards his reddened butt and gropes, only gently.

Alfred grimaces a little, and entangles his fingers into Ivan's platinum blond hair and grinds ever so slightly as Ivan nibbles at Alfred's neck. Ivan sucks at a spot for a brief moment, and trails his tongue down further until he reaches the fabric of the dress. Alfred gets off of Ivan's lap and struggles to get the dress off, accidentally ripping it in some parts as he does so. Not caring so much about the dress as he tosses it aside, Alfred climbs back onto Ivan's lap and pulls him into another kiss.

This time there's more biting and heavier movements, Alfred pulling at Ivan's shirt until they break the kiss and Alfred can yank it off and toss it to the side. Now, Alfred attacks Ivan's chest with wet kisses and heavy strokes, fingers moving over scars and they reach the hem of Ivan's pants, which he unbuttons and unzips.

Getting off of Ivan's lap and kneeling on the ground, he pulls open the flaps and pulls out Ivan's erect penis from the slit in his briefs, and gives the penis a teasing lick. As he sucks at the head of the penis, Alfred strokes the rest, and grips at the base and pulls off and gives the underside a long, teasing lick along a vein.

Ivan's eyes are screwed shut and he's gasping and moaning, and Alfred rubs the pad of his thumb over the head of Ivan's penis, and strokes along the base. After a moment of teasing, Alfred returns to sucking at the head, and moves down further, until it hits the back of his throat and he gags a little. He pulls back and repeats the movement a few times, tongue lapping at the hard skin as he does so. After awhile, he can taste the salty pre-cum and tries not to complain about it.

And gags hard as Ivan shoves him all the way down, until his nose hits against the harsh fabric of Ivan's jeans. He's held there for a moment, struggling to breathe and suck and move his tongue around all at once, but the girth makes it a little more than difficult and he's finally allowed to pull off. His face red, saliva dripping from his mouth and he's panting hard.

Ivan stands up and pulls off both pants and underwear. Alfred almost stumbles to his feet as Ivan helps him up, and he's pushed towards the chair Ivan was recently sitting in, Alfred gets on his knees, and rests his forearms on the cushion of the chair, with the rest of his body on top of it, so his butt is sticking up and out, as an easier access.

He grunts when Ivan strikes his sore butt again, and gasps as a finger presses against his entrance and slides in.

“Really?” He grunts. “No lube?” Ivan only giggles at that, and Alfred sighs. “Dude, seriously. We are not going no lube.”

“You'll be fine!”

Alfred looks over his shoulder and glares. “It will  _hurt_ , you asshole.”

Ivan feigns an annoyed sigh, pulling his finger out. “Fine, fine.” His tone is back to being pitched, as if he's talking to a dumb child and Alfred fights the urge to punch him in the face again. Ivan moves away from Alfred, standing up and lumbering over to the dresser and pulls open one of the drawers.

Alfred watches as Ivan rummages through the drawer for the bottle and sits back, stretching out his somewhat sore muscles. They have a summit to get to tomorrow morning, but he honestly doesn't care about going. They're probably going to use the excuse as hung over or something to  _not_ go (though Arthur will probably ask if they have tried to kill each other yet).

However, after today, Alfred is certain he will never bet against Ivan again. It was a stupid card game, and what he was supposed to do is do everything Ivan tells him to. It's a childish like bet, something siblings would do, but it was the only thing they could agree upon as the agreements were the same.

Ivan returns after a few minutes, a small, see-through bottle of lube in his hands.

“Happy?”

“Incredibly,” Alfred replies after pressing a soft kiss to Ivan's lips and he returns to his previous position and grimaces as the cool but silky liquid touches his entrance and suppresses a shudder as two fingers slip in all the way to the knuckles. He jerks a little as fingers brush over his prostate and he groans when they rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Fingers pulled out, and Alfred bites his lower lip as the head of Ivan's penis presses against his entrance and slowly slides in. He nearly pulls off when Ivan suddenly thrusts in, obviously getting impatient. Ivan's hands rest at his shoulders, his chest and stomach pressed along Alfred's back and he remains still as Alfred gets used to the feeling of Ivan inside of him.

Soon, Alfred is moving his hips in an effort to get Ivan to start moving as well, and soon, his lover does so, only barely pulling out and pushing back in. Ivan's penis strikes against his prostate, and Alfred moans.

Ivan slowly picks up his pace, and as his thrusts become more harder, he purposefully misses Alfred's prostate, and purposefully ignores Alfred's neglected cock. A hand reaches around to Alfred's chest and tweaks a nipple and strokes it. Lips press against the back of Alfred's neck, tongue delving out and licking that ticklish spot and Alfred shudders, hard.

“Touch me,” Alfred groans after a moment, hips moving at Ivan's hard and quick pace. “Please.”

Ivan makes a little noise as his hand that had been teasing Alfred's erect nipples move to grab and stroke at Alfred's penis. Alfred's grunts and groans grow crescendo, arms now splayed out in front of him in an almost uncomfortable position, and he's jerking and pushing his hips back, face redder than before. He can feel himself getting closer, and one final hard hit against his prostate and rough jerk, Alfred cums all over Ivan's hand and some of the chair.

With a little whine as Ivan pulls out, he helps Alfred stand up and leads him towards the bed, where Alfred climbs and pulls Ivan with him.

This time, Alfred takes control, crawling on top of his lover and straddling his hips. Erect again, Alfred licks at Ivan's nipples and sucks softly, running his fingers down Ivan's surprisingly soft body. Teasingly, Alfred squeezes at some fat and nuzzles Ivan's neck. Despite how often they fight and argue, Alfred cannot deny that Ivan is pretty attractive. He has a punch-able face, but he's attractive nonetheless.

He never thought he'd be sleeping with the man he has declared his arch-nemesis. Heroes should never do that, and Alfred is a hero! Yet, here he is.

“Something wrong?” Ivan asks, staring up at him with an inquiring gaze. “You stopped.”

“Oh. Ahh. Sorry.” Alfred forces a smile and kisses Ivan's neck, earning him a giggle. That's right, Ivan is ticklish. He blows a raspberry, earning him a loud laugh and Ivan grips a little too tightly at Alfred's hips, earning a hiss. “D-don't grab so hard.”

“Don't do that then!” Ivan gasps.

“Couldn't help myself. Revenge for almost not using lube.” Ivan only gives him an innocent smile and Alfred rolls his eyes, and moves down a little so he's sitting on Ivan's legs, forcing Ivan to let go of his hips and lay at his side.

Alfred strokes at Ivan's leaking cock, and squeezes at his balls. The noises Ivan makes are quieter than Alfred's, it's almost sexy. Now, he moves a little more, lifting himself up and keeping a somewhat firm grip on Ivan's dick, he lowers himself down and grimaces as Ivan's cock enters him again. He's still a little more than sensitive from his recent orgasm, but whatever. This isn't the first time they've done this.

He groans a little when Ivan's penis is all the way inside of him. He waits a moment, waits to catch his breath and waits for Ivan to glare up at him for being a tease. Slowly, Alfred lifts himself off and pushes down. The movements are a little awkward, but bearable. There's a point where he does quicken his pace and Ivan is scratching at what he can reach.

Alfred lets out a yell when Ivan sits up, effectively pushing him into the mattress. Ivan thrusts in and out, quick and hard. The movements are erratic and all the same, Ivan jerking Alfred off in rhythm with his own harsh thrusts.

Soon enough, they both cum at the same time and Ivan collapses on top of him, breathing hard.

“Get off,” Alfred grouses. “Or you'll crush me.”

Ivan mumbles something and rolls over, sits up and crawls towards the pillow. “We'll shower later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alfred remains still, and closes his eyes for a brief moment before joining Ivan.

 


End file.
